


Lush Life

by ppatriciia



Series: The super regular life of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Derek is fucking pathetic really, Established Relationship, Kindergarten Teacher!Stiles, M/M, Really unhelpful Laura, The word 'fuck' is used a lot, actor!derek, but no actual fucking is going to happen in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppatriciia/pseuds/ppatriciia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a kindergarten teacher and has a relationship and kind of domestic life as you can have with a big, famous actor. One day he comes home late from work and finds Derek being quieter than normally and refuses to look at Stiles. Stiles panics and calls Laura for back up.<br/>Or-<br/>The one with Derek doing weird things when he doesn’t get a part in movies and a frequent appearance of the f-word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lush Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting something here, and this is just fluff, if even that. I just felt like I needed to write something like this. 
> 
> I'm sorry (but not really) about all the f-words, but I felt like I needed to use them.
> 
> Chat with me on tumblr! http://theregularstereklife.tumblr.com/
> 
> (The title is from Zara Larsson's song with the same name, but I got no inspiration at all from said song tho)

Stiles were going to freak out, for real this time. And this time it wasn’t even his own fault, it really wasn’t. No, he had come home from work a tad bit late – a parent to one of the kids at the kindergarten he worked at had been late – and came home to chaos. Well, not exactly, but his newly adapted domestic life got a turn, that’s for sure.

  
He had been humming happily for himself while getting the key into the lock and immediately yelled “Honey, I’m home!” when inside the house – because of course he’s going to use that line now when he has someone to use it on. Only, instead of the “Shut up, Stiles” response he used to get, he didn’t hear a goddamn thing. He stood still for a moment waiting for the response and when it came clear that he wasn’t going to get one he slowly moved along the house. When he came into the living room he understood that something was wrong. Really, terribly wrong.

  
Derek was half lying and half sitting in the dark living room, with a bag of Cheetos on his stomach, staring at the black and shut off TV. He didn’t wear a shirt or jeans but had a towel around his neck, which had been made as a cape, and was sitting in grey boxer-briefs.

  
“Derek? Derek, baby, are you okay?” Stiles worriedly asked the statue like man, still standing in the doorway.

  
“I fucked up” Derek whispered, still staring and not looking at Stiles, with Cheetos all over his chest and half of his face.

  
“Is there anything I can do?” Stiles asked and moved closer to the couch.

  
“No” was the answer, and Stiles realized that he had no fucking clue what was going on, and had no fucking idea how to handle this, during the two years he and Derek had been together, he had never seen this happen.

  
“I’ll make you some tea” Stiles used as an excuse to go out to the kitchen and call Laura, not waiting for Derek to response. After barely two signals Laura answered.

  
“Stiles! What does me the honor?” Laura’s chirpy voice sang.

  
“Laura, I’m freaking the fuck out!” Stiles hissed into the phone, trying to keep his voice low to avoid Derek over-hearing him.

  
“What? Why? What’s going on? Is Derek okay?” Laura asked, her happy tone long gone.

  
“I don’t know! I came home from work and just found him sitting in the dark in the living room with Cheetos all over himself and is wearing nothing but a fucking cape and underwear! He won’t react to anything and the sentences I get out of him are shorter than usual, if you even can call those sentences!” Stiles said not so quiet anymore. Laura didn’t say anything for a while, and then Stiles heard a giggle.

  
“Laura?” Stiles asked.

  
“I’m sorry, Stiles. Did Derek have an audition today?” she asked. And… Oh, that’s right. Derek had an audition for some hot shot movie today. Was Derek mad over Stiles being late home and not waiting for Derek with some fucking congratulation banner or something? And what? Did he had some role play planned but got so bummed out because of Stiles late appearance and decided to drown his sorrow, and himself, in Cheetos? Because of course Derek got the part, he wasn’t an Oscar winning actor because his good looks… well, partly.

  
“Well yeah, but what does that have anything to do with this?” Stiles asked confused.

  
“When I lived with Derek and he didn’t get a part in some show or movie, he, well excuse my French, but he got kinda fucked up for a few hours”, Laura said, now only sounding amused.

  
“Fucked up? Fucked up, how?” Stiles said hurriedly and still worried, because seriously, what the fuck?

  
“I take it he hasn’t gotten it out yet” Laura said and started to laugh high and bright. Stiles froze and looked at the closed kitchen door in horror for a half second, and then fled out to the living room.

  
“Got what o… What. The. Hell. Derek? Where did you even get that?” Stiles just stopped in the living room. Now he was the one who was staring, with Laura still laughing like a maniac in the phone.

Derek was dragging out a big ass cello right into the living room, and then went to get a chair and then he just sat down and stared for a while. And fucking damn, if Derek with a cello wasn’t the hottest thing Stiles had seen, even if he was also sporting Cheeto crust and a red towel cape.

  
“Laura, what the fuck do I do now?” Stiles asked, paralyzed in the room. Laura was laughing so hard she barely could breathe.

  
“Just enjoy, the, show”, she wheezed out, and then Derek started to play. At first Derek played beautifully, a song full of sadness and beauty, it felt almost too personal for Stiles to stand there and watch, and at the same time he hadn’t ever been this turned on. But then Laura said “Wait for it.”

  
Barely three seconds later Derek started to fucking flip and just played whatever, not even trying to make a nice sound, just playing on random strings.

“Okay, Laura, I got to take care of this” Stiles decided. Laura barely got out a “good luck” before Stiles hung up.

  
Stiles took a few steps and then he was next to Derek. He put a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

  
“Derek, baby?” Stiles asked in his softest voice. Derek stopped playing but still didn’t look at Stiles. Stiles just smirked knowingly before saying “Derek” in his low, apparently, most seductive voice. Just as he thought, Derek’s eyes immediately found Stiles’ and Stiles had to try to ignore all the Cheetos instead of starting to laugh and not going through with the plan.

  
Stiles lowered his head and let his lips ghost over Derek’s ear.

  
“Come on, I’ll get you something else to focus on”, he murmured and let his lips brush against Derek’s ear and further down his throat and over his jaw – which, thank God, didn’t have any Cheetos on them.

  
Let’s just say that whenever Derek didn’t get a role in the future, the cello was only brought out for a part of the role play. (The Cheetos was only brought up in the afterglow)

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be like a serie och Sterek drabbles, and I might write a prequel, but we'll see about that!


End file.
